


A Deep Abyss

by scherryzade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Secrets, Gen, Lies, Mummy knows better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boys are lying to her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Abyss

Her boys are lying to her again.

(She can only assume it reflects on her neglectfulness as a mother.)

She has only herself to blame for her sons' decisive rejection of their mother just as they started to become interesting. She appreciates the irony, and resists the urge to nag.

Her boys are lying to her again. This is nothing new. Mycroft, with his starched and awkward evasions, to her face. Sherlock with his absence.

The young pathologist is the only one who actually lies to her. Sweet girl.

She knows the truth, because Mycroft has never been able to lie to her, not truly, although he gets by with silences and redirections. He does not tell her why. She doesn't care how, she doesn't need reassurances. Sherlock, the better liar - or perhaps the son she was always more willing to be fooled by - is not there to ask.

Sherlock, it seems, has found a new way to be needlessly cruel. (He is so like his mother)

**Author's Note:**

> "The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness." - Balzac. 
> 
> Apologies for the needlessly pretentious title for a 170-word drabble. I suspect you have to go a long way down to find Mrs Holmes' maternal forgiveness - but it is there...


End file.
